


Fast

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Use, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my attempt at the prompt where Mickey is a privileged blond at a private school with shitty grades, and Ian is the Southside lucky fuck on scholarship hoping to pocket some extra cash from tutoring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ian

"You Mickey?"

Mickey looked up from the magazine he had his face in and blew smoke out of his mouth towards a tall redheaded boy hovering near him. “Who’s askin’?”

The boy just looked at him and huffed. “Look, are you him? ‘Cause I’m supposed to meet him for tutoring and if it’s not you then—”

"You’re late," Mickey said, standing up from the bench he’d been sitting on and slipping his bag over his head. He took a final drag from his cigarette then stubbed it out. "C’mon," he headed inside the library, barely holding the door for the boy following behind him.

Mickey went all the way to the top floor of the library where there wasn’t as many students. It was spring break and a lot of people had left the campus to travel or go home with a bag full of dirty laundry. Mickey loved staying when it was like this. Something about the emptiness he couldn’t explain to his family the countless times they still asked him if he was coming home.

He went to a back corner and threw himself down in one of the big comfy chairs for reading. He started getting out his books when he noticed the boy hadn’t moved. “Well sit down” he motioned to the adjacent chair. The kid shucked his bag off his shoulder and sat down, pulling out books and pencils.

"Hey, do you mind if I can’t stay the full time today?" The boy asked.

Mickey shrugged and continued rifling through his bag for something.

"I kinda need an answer,man" the kid said roughly, surprising Mickey.

Mickey pulled out a pack of strawberry gum and took a piece out, folding it into his mouth before answering. “I don’t give a shit if you walk out right now, really, but if you gotta go you gotta go. Gum?” he held out a piece.

"No thanks," the kid eyed it then checked his watch, "…okay, what do you need?" he asked.

Mickey snorted, “A beer, a joint, maybe some pizza, and definitely to get laid”

The kid ran a hand through his hair and rolled his eyes “C’mon, man, I don’t have time for this”

"Hey I’m not the one who made you sign up for this shit. I got better stuff to do" Mickey snapped back.

"Yeah, I could tell by your grades," Ian mumbled.

Mickey raised an eyebrow and touched his thumb to his lip. Who the fuck did this guy think he was?

"I’m sorry, I’m just…it hasn’t been a good day and I got something I have to do, so do you want help or not?" the kid asked in a deflated tone.

Mickey thought the kid looked exhausted. He had a lot of questions but he wasn’t going to ask them just yet. He wondered how many other students he was seeing and it made him feel a certain way. He held his hand out as if to say ‘carry on’, and straightened up in his seat.

"Alright, cool. What’s first?"

Mickey thought for a second, not taking his eyes off the boy sitting across from him.

"What’s your name?" he asked, looking away slightly for some reason.

"Uh..Ian," he held out his hand and looked almost surprised when Mickey took it and shook.

"Well, Ian, why don’t we start with my psychology paper?" Mickey said with a grin, leaning back and throwing his leg over the arm of the chair.

Ian nodded, “Sounds good to me.”


	2. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another tutoring session, mickey and ian find out more about each other

"You’re late," Ian said, looking up from his watch as Mickey strolled over to the same chairs they sat in at the library before.

"Up," Mickey said, throwing his thumb over his shoulder.

"What?"

"Up. Get up, you’re in my seat," Mickey said stepping closer. Ian sat there for a moment, unsure if he was joking until he didn’t repeat himself. He got up and sat in the opposite chair, sliding all his stuff over and rolling his eyes. Mickey smiled and plopped down in the chair, getting comfortable and sighing contentedly. He started taking his books out of his bag, "And for your information I was waiting for some idiot to start their shift."

Ian’s eyebrows peaked, “You have a job?”

Mickey shrugged and went back to rummaging in his bag.

"I thought you were like, rich or something.."

"Or something…" Mickey muttered, finally finding his pack of strawberry gum and sticking a piece in his mouth. Again he offered the redhead one, but was declined. "My parents are rich," he corrected.

Ian thought about this for a second and seemed to agree, nodding his head. “So where do you work?”

"Dealership down a few blocks," Mickey held up one of his pencils and examined its broken tip. "Ay, you got another pencil?"

Ian nodded and fished one out, handing it to Mickey and trying to ignore the warmness of his fingers as he took it. “So like, Bentley’s and Mercedes?”

Mickey looked Ian in the eye and grinned, “Vintage.”

Ian smiled back appreciatively, “Sweet.”

Mickey didn’t say anything, just kept staring at the boy across from him, wondering if he really found it all that interesting. Or maybe he found it sort of pretentious, spoiled rich kid working to prove he wasn’t a spoiled rich kid. For some reason he felt compelled to explain that it wasn’t like that at all. Granted he’d seen bigger paychecks on his father’s breakfast tray, he liked earning the money. His mom would always try to supplement it here and there, but for the most part it was just something he did for himself. The guys he worked with were older, but cool. And the cars were even cooler.

"I like it," he finally said, looking out the window then down at his books.

"I work at a convenient store in my neighborhood that gets robbed if I’m not there with the owner.

Mickey laughed, “You’re a tough guy, huh?” he teased.

"Shut up, man. I know how to handle a gun," Ian said smugly, thinking he had one up on the blond.

"That’s cute," Mickey said, smacking his gum, "…maybe I’ll take you to my dad’s range."

Ian waved him off, “Yeah, okay.”

"I’m serious," Mickey sat up straighter, looking at Ian.

Ian glanced up at him, expecting to see a grin. Mickey leaned in so close, Ian could smell the strawberry on his breath. It was a bad idea to lick his lips then, because Mickey’s eyes went there for a split second.

"I’m fucking serious. I’ll take you," he said quietly. He’d noticed the kid’s eyes were green before, but up close they were so much more brilliant, like he was looking into a pine forest on a gloomy day. Freckles covered his face in patched from dark to light, and his hair had a sheen to it.

Ian took a breath and sat back in his chair to get away from the other boy. “What do you have to work on today?” he asked, clearing his throat and flipping pages in a book before Mickey even said anything.

Mickey slowly leaned back and propped his leg up on the arm of the chair like last time. He was confused by what that just was, by the faint redness that threatened the boy’s face as his eyes darted around everywhere but at him.

"Lit test," he answered, feeling disappointed for the turn back to school, and not knowing why exactly.

Ian nodded, “Cool…that’s my best….subject..literature,” he stumbled over his words awkwardly. He looked at his watch and saw they had another three hours together.

"British.." Mickey said from behind his book, scanning over the passages he was going to be expected to analyze and provide insightful perspective on in no less than a hundred confusingly worded questions.

Ian actually looked up, kind of hoping he’d meet vibrant blue eyes. “Oh…well, should be an adventure then.”

Mickey looked up and ran a thumb across his lip. He couldn’t keep from smiling.

"Indeed."


	3. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a downpour, but ian and mickey manage to stay warm

"Man, it’s pouring out there."

Mickey jumped, slamming his laptop shut. “Jesus, Mary and Joseph!”

Ian laughed, taking his hood off to reveal his soaking wet hair and face. His red hair was even darker than normal and it was plastered to his forehead. His coat was dripping wet and the bottom of his jeans looked like he’d trekked through several deep puddles.

"What did you do, swim here?" Mickey asked, moving his eyes over him.

Ian shook his head, sending water everywhere.

"Hey, watch the laptop," Mickey grimaced.

Ian looked around at the new location Mickey had chosen in the library, then back at him sitting on the floor in the corner. “New spot?” he asked, trying to dry his face with his sleeve but only making it wetter.

"Some people were using the one upstairs," he shrugged, not hiding the annoyance on his face. Ian seemed amused by it, though. Mickey packed his stuff up and stood, slipping his bag over his head and getting out his umbrella.

Ian looked confused. “We moving somewhere else?” he raised an eyebrow, following as Mickey headed back to the front of the library and out the door. He put his hood back up and ran to catch up. “Did I miss something? We are doing a session today, right?”

Mickey stopped and turned, “I didn’t really have anything for you today…”

It took Ian a second to register. “What? Why didn’t you text me or something? I could have taken another shift,” he raised his voice over the pounding rain and gave the blond an incredulous look.

Mickey looked away and bit at his lip. He didn’t know what he was thinking. He knew he had an idea that he wanted to spend time with Ian outside tutoring, but he hadn’t really come up with a plan that didn’t end up with the guy looking annoyed while standing in the rain. He’d done as much of his work as he could, so it wasn’t a total lie that he didn’t have anything. The fact was, he had thought about texting, but then his insides felt weird about it and he couldn’t have that, now could he?

"I thought we could grab some coffee..chill at my place?" he cocked an eyebrow, silently hoping the plan he was pulling out of his ass was going to work. The wind howled around them for a minute, as they stared at each other.

Ian looked away, shrugging his backpack strap onto his shoulder more, thinking. He could get on the bus he saw coming up the street right now, which would take him to the train he would get on to go back to his neighborhood and sit behind a counter for a couple more bucks. Or he could listen to this tiny clicking in his head that was already making him stay right where he was. He watched as the bus didn’t even stop.

"Yeah, okay. I’ve never been in the dorms," he reasoned like that was what he had been thinking the whole time.

Mickey nodded and led the way until they came to a small cafe attached to the campus center. It was pretty empty, except for a few people desperate enough for free wifi with their 4 dollar caffeine fix. It smelled good in there, though, and it was warmer than outside. He went up to the counter and ordered two specials, which included the soup of the day and half a sandwich, before Ian could even look at the menu and decide if he even had enough in his wallet.

"Ham okay?" Mickey asked, pulling out a credit card and handing it to the frizzy-haired student slash barrista.

"Um, yeah…fine," Ian said, recovering fast.

"Add two hot chocolates. No whip," Mickey said with a smile that had more than the girl behind the counter blushing.

"You don’t like whipped cream?" Ian asked, leaning in to Mickey’s ear. The other boy shivered.

"Whipped cream is for children," he said seriously, as he upturned a bottle of chocolate syrup into one of the steaming cups that had been sat in front of them.

Ian smiled and shook his head, blowing and taking a sip of his own treat.

Mickey watched him, eyes shifting from his mouth to his eyes. “Careful. It’s hot.” He grabbed their order and headed for the door. “C’mon.”

Ian followed behind him once again, only slightly sad to be leaving the cozy sanctuary and venturing back out into the mess. Only slightly because soon he’d be seeing what Mickey’s dorm was like.

They finally came to a tall building just on the edge of the campus, that looked old and exactly what you think a dorm at an old fancy school would look like. Mickey led them up two flights of stairs and down to the end of a hallway.

"Here let me help," Ian offered, thinking the blond would have to get a key from somewhere and that it would be impossible without dropping something.

Mickey grinned, genuinely liking that Ian cared about the fate of their lunches….or something like that. “I got it.” He turned and lifted up a little until his jeans pocket was in line with what Ian guessed was some sort of sensor. There was some beeping and the sound of the lock clicking, then Mickey kicked the door open with his foot and went inside.

Ian laughed, “No elevator, but fucking automatic key cards. Now I’ve seen everything.” He went in and took in the place, assessing every inch of Mickey Milkovich’s personality in physical form.

"You ain’t seen nothing yet," Mickey said.


End file.
